Silence
by damonkeygirl
Summary: Two Part one shot. A team member has decided to leave NCIS. A story about their last day and how the team deals with the unexpected when they do.
1. Chapter 1

**_And don't ask why i wrote a story without dialogue (except for once, i couldn't help it.).  
_**

**_Might make it into a longer story, haven't decided yet._**

**_Oh and i accidently deleted this, hence why i am posting again, oops on my part. _**

**_Part 1 _**

_

* * *

_

Gibbs had made the announcement a week ago. He was leaving NCIS. His reasons were vague, and Tony couldn't find out why he would want to leave. But every time he brought the subject up, Gibbs quickly dismissed it. Today was Gibbs last official day as an agent of NCIS.

Everyone was up in the bullpen. Abby, Palmer, Ducky. They were all there to see Gibbs go. Abby was clinging to him, possibly trying to keep him from leaving, even though she knew it was inevitable.

Ziva sat at her desk watching the interchange between the two. It was humorous. Abby was acting like a child; she knew nothing could change his mind. She knew the man better than that. There were only two hours left in the day. Two hours left with Gibbs as her boss. Two hours before Tony became her boss. Two hours before her world changed. Two hours.

McGee was standing next to Ducky. Images seemed to be passing through his head at an alarming rate. He was thinking about his last six years as a member of Gibbs' team. How much he had changed, all thanks to Gibbs. He had grown confident. He had become an excellent agent; Gibbs even had told him he would be Tony's Senior Agent. McGee thought back to when he started at NCIS, he had been a bumbling computer nerd without enough confidence to finish a sentence. How could he thank the man who had helped him so much?

Ducky stood solemn in the bullpen. He was sad to see his friend go. He had never expected he would still be working NCIS after Gibbs. Ducky wished he wasn't leaving, but thankfully he knew that this time, Gibbs wouldn't be moving away. There would still be times they could get together and have a drink and talk about the past.

Abby's mind was reeling. She was wrapped around Gibbs holding on to him for dear life. She had hoped that this day would never come. She knew it might and it had. She just never guessed it would happen twice. That was the hard part. Abby thought he had learned his lesson the first time. She held her head close to his chest taking in his scent before he left. She knew she'd still see him, but it wouldn't be the same.

The team milled about in the bullpen for the next two hours talking about the past and reminiscing about past cases and moments. They talked about everything that had left a mark enough to stay in their memories. But eventually, all goods things come to end. It was 7 o'clock. Gibbs was no longer an NCIS agent.

He disentangled himself from Abby and gave her a kiss on the lips. He face blushed red, but yet she was still on the verge of breaking down and crying. He walked to Ducky and shook his hand and got pulled into an embrace. He went over and clasped McGee on the back and gave him a smile. He approached Ziva, whispered something in her ear and kissed her on top of the head. He shook Jimmy's hand. He went to Tony last. He pulled him into an embrace and then slapped him on the back of the head. Gibbs un-holstered his weapon and held it out with his badge. Tony slowly reached out and took it.

Gibbs walked back to his desk and grabbed his coffee. He turned to all of them. "Semper Fi!" He told them and headed to the elevator. But even Gibbs could not help but look back. He stopped at the edge of the bullpen and half turned around. He peered into each one of their eyes and started to turn back to the elevator.

Which was when two bullets cracked though the glass of the window. Their paths lead them straight into Gibbs.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

* * *

The team stood in shock as they heard the window break and watched Gibbs crumple to the floor like a rag doll. Tony was the first to act, and was closest. He kneeled down behind Gibbs. He saw the blood that had pooled out from two holes in his chest. Tony knew instantly that they were kill shots. He reached out for a pulse anyway.

He left his fingers on Gibbs neck longer than he needed to. He was hoping for even a small flicker of hope, but found none. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned around and saw the eyes on him. He saw the question, the fear, the worry on their faces. He slowly shook his head and watched them crumble.

There was no false hope, no words to be said. Nothing could make this right. Not even extracting revenge by destroying whoever was responsible. Tony felt defeated. He could deal with Gibbs leaving; he was alive. This, this was the same, but worse.

Tony watched them fall apart. Ducky held Abby tightly her head on his shoulder, his shirt already soaked with tears. He caught the sight of Ziva, with tears flowing down her cheek; she wasn't even trying to hide it. McGee and Palmer both had a look of shock on their faces. They hadn't progressed to tears yet, but they would.

Tony himself was barely keeping it together. He knew we had to keep it together for the team. He knew he would fall apart later, when he was alone. It dawned on him that this must have been what it was like for Gibbs when Kate died. _It's lonely at the top. _Tony thought. _Be the rock, and crumble when you're the only one left to do so. _

Tony couldn't keep his eyes off of Gibbs' lifeless body. The sight of him so still, was horrible, wrong. But he found one thing he could fix. He slowly reached out and shut Gibbs' eyelids. It made him look, slightly more peaceful. If that was possible.

Tony heard soft murmurings coming from around the room. Only then did he remember that they were not the only ones there. He swallowed and stood up. He saw several teams with what they would need to process a scene. The message was clear, _let us handle it, you grieve. _Their support shined through the silence. He decided to let them handle it. He nodded. It would be hard enough still. There was only one ME and one forensics scientist. And they had it worst, being the closest.

He walked back over to the team. He tapped Ducky on the shoulder and took Abby into his arms, slowly leading her away from the scene. The rest of the team followed.

Tony led Abby out to his car and drove her the only place anyone wanted to be at the moment.

* * *

Tony pulled up on the curb next to the house and got out of the car. He got over to Abby's side and opened her door and led her inside. She walked on autopilot down to the basement. Tony stopped by the fridge and grabbed several beers. He was surprised to find that McGee and Palmer were already in the basement. A couple minutes later they were joined by Ducky and Ziva. They were all together where they wanted to be, with each other.

Though they didn't know how, they were going to get through this.

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**Take a couple seconds, Review Please!**_


End file.
